


Volstagg Takes Loki In Hand

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disciplinary Spanking, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki has been a naughty boy again. Odin decides to let the victim of Loki's mischief deliver the consequences. Cute Loki, Adoring parents, Gentle Volstagg.





	Volstagg Takes Loki In Hand

Volstagg stood before the throne of Odin All Father, his face a mask of restrained anger. Frigga stood by Odin, wringing her hands nervously. “Volstagg, honorable warrior you have served this realm loyally. What brings you to me this day?” The big man cleared his throat and began.  
“My king I come to lodge a complaint against Prince Loki.” Odin nodded and bade him continue. “My axe handle broke in mid stroke during today’s battle, nearly costing me my life.”  
“How does this relate to Loki?” Odin inquired, spearing Volstagg with the one ice blue eye.  
“My Liege he was seen just before the battle with my axe. I had laid it down to pick my daughter up. Sif saw him behind me before the battle. The handle had been sawed halfway through and broke at my first swing. No one else was nearby and Loki had cause to wish me ill.”  
Odin’s brow knit. “Why would Loki have cause to wish you ill?”  
Volstagg hung his head. “I uhm…gave the boy a few swats on his seat in front of the warriors for being disrespectful.”  
Odin scratched his whiskers, a slight smile on his lips.  
“Forgive me, my King if I overstepped my authority.”  
Odin waved his hand at Volstagg nonchalantly. “No Volstagg. You were within your rights to correct him in this way. I marvel at your restraint.”  
Volstagg seemed to relax and replied. “He is but a young boy my King. I applied the same discipline I would use for my own son. I did not harm him.” Frigga smiled down at Volstagg.  
“Thank you for coming to us, Volstagg.” The Queen of Asgard said softly. “I am sorry for his mischief. How would you like us to respond?”  
Volstagg bowed to his Queen reverently. “My Queen I would suggest a good tanning of his bottom.” This brought a broad smile to both Frigga and Odin.  
“Volstagg would justice best be served by your own hand?” Odin asked. “You have that right.”  
Volstagg smiled and replied quickly. “It would my Liege.”  
“Guards! Find my son and bring him to his bed chamber. See that he stays there.” The guards, smiling themselves, eagerly complied.  
* * *

Half an hour later, Loki was marched into his bed chambers where he was met by Volstagg. His heart leaped in his chest. “Wh…what are you d..doing here, Volstagg?” He licked his dry lips.  
“Hello my Prince.” Volstagg said amiably. “I know you altered my axe blade. Your parents have given me leave to deliver your consequences.” His smile was broad and yet somehow sinister. Loki’s entire thin frame tensed. His face grew pale and he stared, doe eyed at Volstagg. He gulped, dreading what followed.  
The huge warrior stood and snaked a huge paw out, grabbing Loki’s comparatively tiny arm and dragged him to the bed. He sat and pulled the young Prince over his knees. Loki, in shock did not struggle. His mind raced, trying to figure a way out. There must be a way to change this giant oaf’s dull mind!  
“Great Volstagg, please believe me. I would never…” His words were cut off as Volstagg flipped the tail of his armored coat up and delivered a sound swat to Loki’s bottom. Loki flinched violently at the stinging smack. Volstagg’s huge hand covered his entire bottom. “Unhand me you great Oaf!” He shouted, before thinking better of it. This earned him an even sharper smack. Loki arched his back and fought to escape.  
“No my young Prince. You have earned this and you shall endure it.” Volstagg continued to spank Loki’s pert little bottom. He was using only a fraction of his strength. Had he not tempered his blows he would have broken Loki’s bones.  
“Ow! Stop damn you!” Loki growled, squirming. Volstagg hooked a finger under the waistband of Loki’s leggings and drew them down, exposing a soft, pert little bottom tinged with pink. Loki squealed and thrashed about in anger. “No!” He cried, his attitude changing instantly. “You’re hurting me!” He shouted.  
Volstagg continued to spank Loki, being careful not to bruise him. “This is a spanking, Little One. It is supposed to hurt. You are a very naughty young Prince and I intend to spank you until you learn your lesson.” The big warrior crowed heartily. At this the thin form over his knees stopped struggling and broke into sobs.  
“I’m sorry!’ Loki wailed, wishing to end this torture. Volstagg smiled broadly.  
“And what are you sorry for, young man?”  
“I…I’m sorry for sawing your axe handle!” He sobbed, defeated.  
“And do you promise never to do anything so mean as this again?”  
“Yes! I promise!”  
“And will you be a good boy from this day hence?”  
“Yes sir!” Loki cried, the sting in his bottom overriding his desire to spit venom in Volstagg's face. He would have said anything at this point to end this torture, including singing him a song.  
At this, Volstagg ceased spanking Loki. The young Prince lay limply across his knees, sobbing, his bottom blazing. Volstagg gently replaced his leggings and picked him up, standing him on his feet. Loki’s head hung and tears streamed down his face.  
Volstagg hooked a massive finger under Loki’s chin and lifted his face. Loki’s enormous blue eyes were sad and wet with tears. The giant warrior pulled a hanky from his tunic and patted the tears from his cheeks. He yanked Loki into himself and gave him a bone cracking bear hug.  
“I would have killed anyone else, Loki.” He said gently. “I have known you your whole life. You are like a son to me. When I correct you, it is for your own benefit. Understand?”  
Loki nodded silently. His face bearing the look of a well spanked child. “I am sorry Volstagg.” He nearly whispered. Volstagg reached out and mussed his hair affectionately.  
“Good boy. Now come! The banquet Hall if filled with food, drink and friends!” He walked Loki to the small fountain in his room and dipped the handkerchief into the water and scrubbed Loki’s pale, tear stained face like a child. Loki submitted to it meekly. Volstagg put his arm around Loki’s narrow shoulders and walked him out the door.  
At the Great Hall there were indeed many friends and much food and drink. All eyes were on the pair as they entered and chose a seat. Loki sat carefully, which did not go unnoticed my Sif. “What ails you my Prince?” She prodded, grinning nastily. Volstagg shot her a warning look.  
“Anyone caught prodding our young Prince will suffer my wrath.” He growled. Sif immediately backed down. Loki smiled up at Volstagg gratefully. The big man poured him a cup of mead and handed it to Loki, who took it gratefully. He needed something to help with his well paddled bottom. Needless to say, Loki was very careful not to cross Volstagg after that.


End file.
